Burning
by Rosedreams
Summary: Loving Tribute to Sunhawk16.


This is in memory of our beloved Sunhawk16 from Livejournal. I do not own Gundam Wing and I am taking liberties with some of Mrs. Sunny's personality quirks and other pertinent details of her life. I hope you enjoy and think of her fondly as you read. Thank you.

After the war, I found myself drifting along a sea of life without a life preserver. It was hard to put down the adrenaline rush that war filled you with, fighting to protect your cause, your life, and those of your allies. I think I did ok, better than Heero or Wu Fei at the least. Quatre and Trowa kind of became joined at the hip once they were no longer needed. Both worked for Quatre's family company after his father died. Heero disappeared for a while and Wu Fei bulldozed his way into the Preventers on one of the outlying colonies, stubbornly trying to make a place for himself.

I think, I was aimless for about two years before I caught up with Heero and convinced him to let me help him acclimate to a peaceful existence. Of course, I didn't word it that way. I made it a mission to help me adjust.

We argued for a while on where we'd settle down and finally, we took a map, taped it to the wall and threw a knife at the damned thing. That's how we ended up in Ohio, USA.

Heero did his reconnaissance and chose a decent apartment building that had several bug out exits available. Third floor so it would be harder to break into, but easier for us to escape should the need arise. I just rolled my eyes and made myself at home.

Roughly a year later, Wu Fei moved into the same building, daring anyone to say anything regarding his need to be close to people who understood him. He never said, but we think he couldn't sleep surrounded by total strangers at his old apartments.

By then, we'd already met this saucy, but motherly woman nicknamed Sunny. She and I would wave and shoot the shit whenever we crossed paths while Heero would nod and stand back, listening, but rarely contributing. I don't think he'll ever admit it, but I will, we wouldn't have integrated so well if it weren't for this woman making herself available for questions and problems we had about… being normal adults. Somewhat independent adults even. Who knew you needed things like toilet plungers and air filters for apartment life? We certainly didn't.

We had an easy going relationship with Sunny, but our dragon had a different one. It started when he had received her mail by accident causing him to argue with himself about putting it back into the mail system and hoping that it would be redelivered properly, or biting the bullet and delivering it himself and making a social interaction. In the end, it was his distrust of the postal system or anything that smacked of government run entities that had him knocking at her door. She opened with a raised eyebrow and snorted as he thrust the letter at her before turning heel and stalking off toward his apartment, the back of his neck red with embarrassment.

From then on, she made an effort to stalk him, determined to help him, like she did with us.

Soon, they were snarking back and forth on each others bad habits. Sunny told him he needed to get the stick out of his ass and quit treating everyone else like they were an alien species. To at least get a cat if he was too much of a wuss to get a lover, and that his taste in music was setting all the dogs in the neighborhood to howling.. He, in turn, bitched at her about her Mt. Dew obsession, taking care of her knee, and getting rid of that damn demon bed that hurt her back and made her melt.

When they got into one of these sessions, the best you could do was settle down with a large bowl of popcorn and enjoy the fireworks.

As time does, these rant fests slowed in frequency as her child went to college and Wu Fei's job had him leaving earlier and coming home later, causing them to miss each other in passing. Soon, months had gone by without any of us seeing her until today.

Today, we gathered around her casket, honored to be her pallbearers. A couple of days ago, her daughter had knocked on our doors and quietly informed us that our Sunny had succumbed to cancer. Heero had stiffened, and I felt as if my heart had plummeted to my stomach, choking off my breath. . Wu Fei… had gone blank. I know he has as many difficulties as I do with losing people. I'd tried to talk to him a bit, but he had quietly gone to his apartment and hadn't come out until it was time for Sunny's funeral.

His face remained impassive throughout the viewing, service, and interment. His movements were wooden; a pretty decent impersonation of the Heero of old. He didn't even snark as the funeral home played one of Sunny's many favorite songs, Ground Control to Major Tom. He'd often complained to her about her eclectic tastes in generally all things; especially music.

After she was laid to rest, Heero and I had spoken softly to her family, well, I had anyway. Wu Fei dawdled until everyone had left, body language telling even the most daft person to leave him alone.. Concerned, Heero had us act like we were leaving, then we slipped back to check on the dragon.

We found him standing at the foot of the mound of dirt that lovingly hid away our Sunny. We got close enough to listen, but still out of eyesight thanks to decorative trees used to soften the cemetery.

"Woman… You picked a very inconvenient time to die. Typical, of course." His voice startled me, sounding thick with unshed tears belying the reproof in his words. "You could have had the decency to wait another 20… or 30 more years at the least."

His head was bowed, brow scrunched together as he spoke, "it was the Mt. Dew, wasn't it? I… I told you…" His voice hitched, "I told you it would kill you. Now look at you…"

He brushed a hand against his eyes harshly, "I didn't even get a chance to introduce you to Merlin… He was your idea after all. He's a rescue… Started his life as "Damn Cat", but Merlin suits him better, I think. He appears out of nowhere, like magic. Especially when you're opening his food…" HIs shoulders shook a bit, "I asked Po on a date… I… I think I will cancel. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I can't even keep up with the friends I have, how will I manage something more? And, it may be unfair to her to lead her on when I don't think I'm quite over Meiran yet… And, you know how I feel about..." He paused as if waiting for her snarky reply.

When he obviously received no answer, he slowly sank to his knees, careful not to disturb the dirt, "Ah Sunny, why did you have to sneak out the back door on us? We would have been… I… I would have been there to help you… ease your day. I could at least do your dishes or nag your daughter about her life choices." He rambled on for a few minutes, swinging between chastising her and lamenting her until he finally asked the question that most of the ones left behind think.

"Did you know?" His hand patted down some loose dirt, "did you know we care? That we hold you in high regard? Did you leave this world feeling neglected? We never meant to do so, it's just that life and responsibilities got demanding and time ran away like a thief in the night. But, you know that. You were always wise when it came to other people and the way they tick. I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. You made life less bitter just with your presence. I'd fathom to say that I would have eaten a bullet before now if you, Duo, and Heero hadn't been there…"

Our dragon went silent for a bit before a telltale shnick pop was heard and he was carefully pouring a Mt. Dew onto her grave, "For you Sunny… May you soar high in your next world and reap the benefits of the love and care you sowed in this one. We will never forget you."

From our hiding spot, Heero and I silently saluted, to our Sunny, a fabulously warm and witty woman whom has helped shape our lives into a better version than we could have managed ourselves.

Rest In Peace Sunhawk16


End file.
